The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, for instance a semiconductor integrated circuit device mounted with a memory circuit, such as a static random access memory (SRAM).
An example of static random access memory (SRAM) of which the cells, write column switch and the like are configured of higher threshold voltage MOSFETs and the sense amplifiers, of lower threshold voltage MOSFETs is disclosed in the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-100190. An example of SRAM of which memory cells consist of higher threshold voltage MOSFETs and other peripheral circuits use both lower threshold voltage and higher threshold voltage MOSFETs is disclosed in the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 9(1997)-51042. Further, an example of which the pull-up MOSFET has a higher threshold voltage than other N channel MOSFETs is disclosed in the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 4(1992)-344395.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-100190
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 9(1997)-51042
Patent Reference 3: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 4(1992)-344395